Isabel Varell
Isabel Varell (* 31. Juli 1961 als Isabel Wehrmann in Kempen) ist eine deutsche Sängerin, Schauspielerin, Musicaldarstellerinund Fernsehmoderatorin. Leben Sie besuchte das Goethe-Gymnasium Düsseldorf und das Luisen-Gymnasium Düsseldorf. Mit 13 Jahren hatte sie ihren ersten Auftritt bei einem Talentwettbewerb. 1980 belegte sie den dritten Platz unter 6000 Teilnehmern bei einem Nachwuchswettbewerb von Radio Luxemburg und wurde 1981 vom Musikproduzenten Jack Whitegefördert, der im selben Jahr ihre erste Single für Ariola produzierte: Ich kämpf um dich, eine Coverversion des Eric-Carmen-Hits It Hurts Too Much. Zwei Jahre später folgte ihr Debütalbum Baby Rock'n'Roll, ebenfalls eine Jack-White-Produktion. 1984 hatte Varell ihren ersten Erfolg mit Verträumt, mit dem sie 1984 die Goldene Europa als beste Nachwuchssängerin erhielt. Die englische Fassung Tonight sang Marlene Ricci. In der 1987 laufenden Kinderserie Hals über Kopf sang Isabel Varell das Titellied Oh Schreck, oh Schreck, das Kind ist weg…. In der Juli-Ausgabe des deutschen Playboy 1982 erschienen Aktfotos von ihr. Als Schauspielerin war sie 1985 im ARD-Zehnteiler Das Rätsel der Sandbank, zu dem sie auch den Titelsong sang, in der weiblichen Hauptrolle zu sehen. Drafi Deutscher komponierte für sie den Titel Melodie d’amour, mit dem sie bei der deutschen Vorentscheidung zum Eurovision Song Contest 1990 den sechsten Platz belegte. Deutscher produzierte ihre Singles Indestructible Love und Geh’ nicht vorbei. Ende der 1990er Jahre trat Isabel Varell in Musical-Hauptrollen (Pico und Slice of Saturday) bei Hamburger Bühnen auf. In dem Popmusical Cinderella übernahm Varell auf der Tour 2012/2013 die Rolle der Fee Jolanda. Von 2002 bis 2004 war sie die Co-Moderatorin von Guido Cantz in der ZDF Sendung Karnevalissimo. 1997 war sie neben Carlo von Tiedemann Moderatorin der Aktuellen Schaubude auf N 3. 1998 folgte die Comedy-Serie Varell & Decker im ZDF. Im selben Jahr stand sie für die Serie Gisbertdes WDR zusammen mit Hape Kerkeling vor der Kamera. Von 2002 bis 2007 war sie mit ihrem Partner Christian Heckelsmüller in ihrem Musik-Comedy-Liveprogramm Mir ist ganz komisch unter der Regie von Hape Kerkeling auf Kleinkunstbühnen zu sehen. 2004 nahm Varell an der zweiten Staffel der RTL-Show Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus!teil und belegte den zweiten Platz. Eine Zeit lang war sie bei Call-in-Gewinnspiel auf 9Live zu sehen. In der ARD-Sendung Verstehen Sie Spaß? wirkte sie als Lockvogel mit. Von Juni 2009 bis Mai 2010 spielte sie in der Rolle der Andrea Weller in der ARD-Telenovela Rote Rosen, von Juli bis August 2010 kehrte sie noch einmal für einen Gastauftritt zurück. Vom 20. September 2010 bis zum 21. Juni 2011 war sie in der ZDF-Telenovela Lena – Liebe meines Lebens als Linda Behrendt zu sehen. 2012 spielte sie in Rosamunde Pilcher: Das Geheimnis der weißen Taube mit. Von 2012 bis 2016 moderierte sie die TV-Musiksendung des Hessischen Rundfunks Schlagerparty, gemeinsam mit hr-Moderator Dieter Voss. Ab dem 21. Februar 2016 moderierte sie die Sat.1-Sendung Ganz in Weiß mit vier Folgen. Dazwischen spielte sie immer wieder in Theaterproduktionen mit, so in der Komödie Düsseldorf. Im April 2016 erschien ihre Autobiografie Mittlere Reife: Aus meinem Leben. Seit Mai 2018 moderiert sie gemeinsam mit Tim Schreder das Servicemagazin Live nach neun im Ersten. Im selben Monat übernahm sie die Rolle der Linda Schneider in der Fernsehserie In aller Freundschaft. Von 1989 bis 1991 war Isabel Varell mit Drafi Deutscher verheiratet. Im August 2015 heiratete sie den TV-Regisseur Pit Weyrich; beide waren zuvor schon seit acht Jahren ein Paar. Diskografie Alben * 1983: Baby Rock’n’Roll * 1999: Nur nicht aus Liebe weinen * 2002: Heut’ ist mein Tag * 2008: Königin der Nacht * 2009: Alles Ansichtssache * 2011: Alles neu * 2013: Da geht noch was * 2018: Lieblingsschlager (Compilation) * 2018: Kann denn Liebe Sünde sein? (Compilation) Singles * 1981 Ich kämpf um dich * 1982 Rock’n’Roll geht los * 1982 Lüg mich an * 1982 Voyeur * 1983 Baby Rock’n’Roll * 1984 Verträumt * 1985 Die Sonne geht auf * 1986 Tonight * 1987 Golden Boy * 1988 The spirit of the heart * 1989 Indestructible Love * 1990 Melodie d’amour * 1990 Geh nicht vorbei * 1991 There was a Time * 1993 Frauen, die lieben * 1994 Es gibt ein Danach * 1996 Diese Nacht soll nie enden * 1997 Niemand sieht die Tränen * 1998 Nie wieder ohne dich * 1999 Nur nicht aus Liebe weinen * 1999 Kann denn Liebe Sünde sein (mit Hape Kerkeling) * 1999 Liebe kommt, Liebe geht * 2000 Bleib doch heute Nacht * 2002 Schwindlig vor Liebe * 2002 Du-nur-du-nur-du * 2002 Ich frier ohne dein Licht * 2007 Bye Bye Baby * 2008 Königin der Nacht (Promo) * 2008 Liebes Universum (Promo) * 2008 Nobody’s perfect (Promo) * 2009 Ich mag das (Promo) * 2009 Ich bin viel zu gerne Single (Promo) * 2009 Nachts (Remix) / Wenn Liebe neu beginnt * 2010 Ich werd’ den Teufel tun (Promo) * 2010 Spaghetti Bolognese 2010 (Promo) * 2010 Nie mehr (Wieder) 2010 (Promo) * 2011 In der Rue Lamarck (Promo) * 2011 Es ist nicht leicht, Prinzessin zu sein * 2011 Den Wind im Gesicht (Promo) * 2011 Menschen im Café (Promo / Download Single) * 2011 Die ganze Welt (im Licht erhellt) (Promo / Download Single) * 2012 Heller Mond (Promo) * 2012 Mit Schuld (Promo) * 2012 Mitten im Winter ist Weihnachten (Download Single) * 2013 Alla Bella Vita (Promo) * 2013 Da geht noch was (Promo) * 2013 Wir wär’n so gern im Kaufhaus eingesperrt (mit Birgit Schrowange) (Download Single) * 2013 Mitten im Winter ist Weihnachten (Promo) * 2014 Wirf ein Puzzle in den Himmel (Promo) * 2014 Good bye Johnny (Promo) * 2015 Ich habe Zeit (Promo / Download Single) * 2015 Verliebt ins Leben (Promo / Download Single) * 2016 Für immer ein Kind (Promo / Download Single) * 2016 Regentag (Promo / Download Single) * 2017 Lass uns feiern (Promo / Download Single) * 2018 Als wär ich wieder 14 (Promo / Download Single) Fernsehen * 1985: Das Rätsel der Sandbank, als Clara Dollmann * 1987: Ein Fall für zwei, Folge 54: Lebenslänglich für einen Toten * 1990: Ein Schloß am Wörthersee (Adel verpflichtet zu nichts): Alfons Haider, Jenny Jürgens, Roy Black * 1994: Nich’ mit Leo * 1997: Ein Fall für zwei, Folge 150: Tödliche Zinsen * 1999: Gisbert * 2009–2010: Rote Rosen, als Andrea Weller * 2010–2011: Lena – Liebe meines Lebens, als Linda Behrendt * 2012: Rosamunde Pilcher: Das Geheimnis der weißen Taube * 2013: Ein Fall für die Anrheiner: Falsche Wahrheit, als Iris Wüstenberg * 2015: Alles was zählt: Moderatorin bei Schlau macht Reich als Jana Günther * seit 2018: In aller Freundschaft, als Linda Schneider Kategorie:Darsteller